Thrown Together Under the Mistletoe
by Marie Anette
Summary: Using Yullen week themes w AU Fem! Ellen x Kanda Christmas time and Lavi's childhood Friend has moved back from Japan The 4some (Ellen,Kanda,Lena,Lavi) are getting ready for a grand Christmas ball, romance under the mistletoe shall ensue


Dec 20-21 Theme: Messenger ( briefly used)

A/N: Late post….so busy with work OTL

Anyways this might turn into a multi-chapter….thing….no it will so just a heads up there will be more!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!~

Allen in a santa hat: Must I wear this?

Me: yes~~~ Cause you look so cute with it on!~ *giggles*

Allen: ^^'''

Me: I sounded creepy didn't I?

Allen: Very much so…..but your creepiness was established a long time ago

Kanda: *grunts* agreed

Me: ;A;

Warning: Female Allen renamed as Ellen, mistletoe, my wordyness…it's a bad habit

There was a horrible racket coming from the small cottage-like house on #4649 Perriot St. (if u get this your awesome wO). Constant hyper-active yelps of "hellloooo" and "I know your home Ellen-chan!" 's accompanied with a couple "open up"'s and insanely fast knocking. All this thoroughly disturbing the quiet snow covered neighbourhood. Although they had slowly grown accustomed to Ellen Walker's friend Lavi Bookman who obviously didn't know what a respective volume level was.

Ellen grumbled groggily as she trudged down the steps after exiting he room and slipping her red holly decorated slippers, remorsefully looking at her bed that she was forced to abandon. It was 6 a.m., and she was _NOT_ a morning person and to her own firm belief, she won't properly be awake until a more reasonable time like 10 a.m. But unfortunately she was saddled with the task of dealing with a certain Lavi Bookman Jr., and much to her chagrin, is an often task she had to accomplish. She opened the door shivering slightly from the snow chilled air, yawning as she disrupted Lavi mid-knock.

"What do you want _now_ Lavi…?" she said agitatedly and rubbing the sleep out of her eye with her much too long sleeve of her knit house coat, that flopped over her curled up small hand. Lavi Grinned mischievously, and Ellen couldn't help but think of the Celtic or British stereotype that red-heads are typically trouble makers , how true it was indeed.

" I've come to ne a messenger of _looooooove_!" he yelled, waving his hands up as if he was cheering. Ellen smiled enthusiastically and said in a hopeful tone "You finally confessed your love to Lena-chan and are dating?!"

Lavi immediately deflated. "No….."

Ellen smiled at him softly and said in a motherly tone "You're hopeless…"

Lavi shook his head like a wet dog, getting himself back on topic. "No I came to tell you my childhood friend has moved here from Japan! And he will be joining us today for our Christmas shopping for the party!"

Ellen smiled "I thought you had no memory of your childhood Lavi…?" Lavi flinched and looked away

"But I'll be glad to meet him" she smiled.

"Great!" Lavi grinned "Then go get dressed we're going to meet him at Lena-lady's"

"Eh? He knows Lena?"

"They're cousins…now shoo shoo"

Ellen hopped up the stairs and slipped on a high waist skirt,a blouse, some tights, a long sweater and pinned in a cute knit hat that slouched at the back of her head after brushing out her slightly past shoulder length pure snow hair. She quickly adjusted herself in the mirror and skipped down the stairs and pulled on some lace up boots and wrapped her scarf around herself.

"So are we having breakfast at Lena's or are we eating out?" she asked Lavi as the locked up her door and walked down the street towards Lenalee Lee's home.

"I think we're going out to eat…." Lavi mumbled "I was so excited about Yuu coming I forgot wha-" Lavi got cut short when he suddenly was punched in the face by a stranger who yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!"

Ellen squeaked in fright and clench her hands tightly on her bag as she back away from the almost brawl. She was horrified that Lavi just got up again laughing like an idiot with blood flowing from his nose, and practically flying tackle glomped the man who hit him.

"L-lavi! W-what are you d-doing!?"

Lavi just laughed and slung his arm around the man who hit him once again for attempting to hug him. "This my dear Ellen-tan is my lovely besssstest long-lost childhood friend Kanda Yuu, feel free to call him Yuu-chan!~"

"She will say no such thing!" growled the now thusly dubbed Kanda Yuu, who now that Ellen actually examined more carefully was need she say tall, dark, and handsome. Although she found his hair a bit odd, the long hair in a ponytail, yet it suited him.

"What are you staring at Moyashi!?" Kanda said icily at her while glaring

"E-eh!? M-moyashi?" she said in dismay.

Lavi stood to the side smirking, he noticed a slight blush of Kanda's face, his plans of getting them together was on the right course.

A/N: =w=;; haha sorry for cutting short but I promise there will be more :3

Merry Christmas once again!~

The red head=mischief thing…umm well my mum always says that when my hair goes red and I can't help but think it applies to Lavi all too well

Rate and Review!~

Flames will be used to torture Rouvelier or however he's called


End file.
